Happiness Behind Emptiness
by Zi Kriany
Summary: "Hinata!" Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Naruto. Tidak biasanya ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Ini pasti hal yang penting. "Hinata, kau dipanggil ke ruang guru" ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang kurang jelas untuk kubaca. "Kau mendapat beasiswa ke London" Ini seperti mimpi... Mimpi yang tak pernah kuimpikan.


Story by Zi Kriany

Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Genre apa aja deh yang penting hepi =w= /slap

**Happiness Behind Emptiness**

Seperti biasa, aku datang lebih pagi dari yang lain. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku masih sendiri di kelas, menunggu yang lainnya tiba. Dan juga seperti biasanya, aku membaca buku pelajaran. Entah itu penting atau tidak, entah itu untuk ujian atau tidak, atau itu hanya sekedar membaca tanpa dipahami. Aku hanya ingin terlihat pandai di mata mereka. Untuk menambah poin pandai, tanpa ragu aku pun memberi mataku kacamata yang lensanya berukuran netral.

Mungkin aku memang terkesan menipu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Toh, aku tidak tahu aku hidup untuk apa. Belajar seharian pun juga belum tentu menjamin bisa hidup di kedepannya. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menikmati masa mudaku. Aku anak yang aneh, bukan? Dan kau bukanlah orang pertama yang mengatakanku "anak aneh"

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Sejauh ini, tak ada yang spesial. Lebih tepatnya tak pernah ada yang spesial. Hari-hariku dipenuhi dengan hal yang membosankan. Bangun pagi, berangkat sekolah, belajar, pulang, makan, belajar, makan, belajar, lalu tidur. Seperti yang sudah kau katakan sebelumnya, aku aneh. Ya kuakui aku aneh. Bahkan aku sendiri sudah tahu, belajar setiap saat pun tetap tidak menjaminku untuk tetap hidup di kemudian hari, namun keseharianku didominasi dengan belajar. Berkutat dengan buku pelajaran, mau tak mau membuatku menjadi gadis kutu buku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa terobsesi dengan keinginan terlihat pandai di mata mereka. Rasanya, apa yang aku lakukan selama ini terlalu memaksa. Dan keterpaksaan itu terus saja menyeretku jauh dari mereka.

"Hinata!"  
Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Naruto. Tidak biasanya ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Ini pasti hal yang penting.  
"Hinata, kau dipanggil ke ruang guru" ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang kurang jelas untuk kubaca.

Aku terdiam dalam beberapa detik. Aku sudah menduganya. Mustahil ada seseorang yang mengajakku berbicara diluar tentang pelajaran dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kepentingan sekolah.

"Terima kasih" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan, kemudian ia meninggalkanku.  
Aku menatap punggungnya seraya menatapnya sendu. Ia menengok ke arahku sejenak, kemudian berlari menuju tikungan koridor. Meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan...

_Ada apa dengannya?_  
_  
_Aku tiba di ruang guru dan mengetuk pintunya. Setelah guruku memberiku instruksi untuk masuk, aku pun masuk, disambut oleh wajah riang wali kelasku.

"Kemarilah dan duduk, Hyuuga Hinata" Ia memanggil nama lengkapku.

Aku duduk dengan posisi senyaman mungkin, dan berusaha tidak terlihat gugup. Walau sebenarnya kakiku gemetaran sejak berada di depan ruang guru.

"Maaf. Ada perlu apa memanggil saya? Apa saya berbuat salah?" tanyaku. Aku menelan ludah, takut jika aku benar-benar membuat kesalahan dan terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Guruku tertawa mendengarku. Aku sendiri bingung, apa yang ia tertawakan? Bahkan aku tidak melontarkan lelucon apapun.

"Hinata, ini surat dari kepala sekolah. Beliau meminta orang tuamu untuk datang ke sekolah"

DEG

Sekarang aku benar-benar khawatir...

"A-ada apa? Apakah saya sudah berbuat salah? Tolonglah, pak! Jika saya benar-benar melakukan kesalahan, jangan memanggil orang tua saya kemari. Hukum saya saja, pak. Asalkan mereka tidak mengetahui jika saya berbuat kesalahan dan terancam dikeluarkan" mohonku sekenanya. Itulah yang sedang ada di kepalaku. Aku takut.

Guruku tertawa kembali. Kali ini sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Ini tidak lucu. Sungguh tidak lucu! Apa, sih, yang ia tertawakan?

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang aku tidak tahu maknanya apa, kemudian ia berucap sambil memberikanku surat keterangan sebagai bukti.

"Kau mendapat beasiswa ke London"

Seperti hal yang mustahil. Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi dan mengapa aku mendapat beasiswa. Bukankah aku selama ini belajar tanpa tujuan, tanpa cita-cita...

"Ke-kenap-"

Ia menyodorkanku surat keterangan tersebut, menyuruhku untuk membacanya. Isinya benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Namaku tertera dengan jelas dan dengan tanda tangan dari pihak _Cambridge University _di bawahnya_. _Ini seperti mimpi...

Mimpi yang tak pernah kuimpikan.

***

Aku pulang dengan langkah gontai. Begitu tiba di rumah, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, kemudian membaca surat keterangan beasiswa-ku kembali. Aku seperti orang linglung. Seperti orang yang terombang-ambing. Kepalaku terasa pusing, dan badanku terasa ringan.

_Ada apa?_  
_Kenapa?_  
_Bagaimana?_  
_  
_Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri dan tak kunjung menemukan satu pun jawaban. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana selama ini aku memperlakukan hidupku, kan? Aku belajar-belajar-belajar tanpa henti, namun ada niat lain yang menyelubungi semua itu. Apa pantas aku mendapatkan beasiswa ini? Diluar sana masih banyak orang yang memerlukan hal seperti ini dan berjuang lebih keras dariku. Sedangkan aku yang tidak memiliki tujuan dan cita-cita, atau bahkan belajar karena kehausan perhatian, aku merasa tidak habis pikir mengapa aku bisa mendapatkannya.

_Masih pantaskah anak aneh sepertiku mendapatkan beasiswa ke London?_

Aku berpikir untuk memberikan beasiswa ini ke orang lain. Tapi... Apakah ayah akan marah jika aku melakukannya? Ayah selalu menekanku untuk belajar di rumah. Walau pada dasarnya aku lebih suka belajar di depan teman-temanku. Dia selalu bilang kalau aku harus menjadi orang yang memiliki masa depan. Tapi aku sendiri, cita-cita pun tak pernah terpikirkan di benakku.

"Belajarlah terus! jangan malas!"

"Sekolah yang benar! Jangan main terus!"

"Belajar sana! Biar tidak seperti Ibumu yang tidak bisa diandalkan"

Itulah yang selalu ayah bilang ketika Ia sudah pulang dari kantornya. Tak jarang ia mengatakan itu semua dengan nada yang keras. Bahkan, masalah di kantornya pun tetap dia bawa ke rumah, dengan memarahiku setiap malam. Ia selalu bilang "gara-gara kamu tidak mau belajar!" atau "gara-gara kamu sekolah dengan tidak benar!" atau menyinggung Ibu seperti "gara-gara Ibumu yang tidak bisa diandalkan, yang tidak bisa mendidikmu dengan benar"

Bukan hal yang perlu dirahasiakan lagi jika tiap malam aku menangis, dan mataku membengkak di pagi hari. Untung saja aku masih memiliki kacamata, untuk menyembunyikan semua ini. Menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi... Menyembunyikan rasa sakitku...

Aku meletakkan surat keterangan beasiswa di atas meja kantor ayahku, kemudian bersembunyi di kamar hingga pagi hari. Aku tidak ingin membahas tentang beasiswa itu lagi untuk hari ini. Biarkan aku istirahat, dan biarkan aku merenungi semuanya.

***

Aku berangkat seperti biasa, kelas masih kosong. Tak ada seorang pun. Untuk pertama kali, aku memilih untuk membersihkan kelas daripada membaca buku. Kegalauan bukanlah hal yang terjadi sangat singkat. Butuh jawaban yang jelas untuk mengusir itu semua.

Seseorang telah datang ke dalam kelas. Mengakhiri kesendirianku disini, namun sepertinya akan mengawali kesunyian di antara kami.

"Ohayou" ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya datar. Naruto... Dia yang waktu itu memberitahuku untuk datang ke ruang guru, datang pagi hari ini. Biasanya dia selalu terlambat. Dari kemarin, dia memang aneh. Apa dia ada masalah? Apa dia juga dilanda kegalauan sepertiku?

"Ohayou" jawabku, sambil melanjutkan kegiatan merapikan meja kelas.

Sejurus kemudian, Naruto ikut membantuku merapikan meja setelah ia meletakkan tasnya. Kami merapikan meja tanpa satu pun percakapan yang terucap. Sudah kubilang, kan? Kesunyian seperti ini bukanlah hal yang asing bagiku.

Setelah yakin semua telah bersih, aku kembali duduk ke bangkuku. Meletakkan tangan dan kepalaku di atas meja. Berkali-kali aku mengambil nafas berat. Aku malas melakukan apapun. Aku tidak peduli terlihat pandai atau tidak, aku lebih egois dengan perasaanku sekarang daripada _image-_ku

"Hinata" panggil Naruto yang entah sejak kapan duduk di depanku.

Sontak aku membenarkan posisi dudukku, dan membenarkan kacamataku.

"I-iya ada apa?" tanyaku kewalahan. Antara senang dan kaget ada seseorang yang mau menyapaku seperti ini.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang menatapku sendu. Jika kulihat-lihat, ekspresinya terlihat putus asa, dan sepertinya ia lebih putus asa daripada aku. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan berat. Sepertinya dugaanku benar lagi kalau dia sedang galau hari ini. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia datang lebih pagi dari biasanya.

"Aku _bad mood_"

Ya, aku tahu kamu _bad mood_.Itu sudah terlihat kok, Naru-

"Dan aku yakin kamu juga"

JLEB

Kenapa begitu tepat sasaran?  
Dan bagaimana ia tahu?

"E-eh?"

"Jelas saja. Tidak seperti biasanya kamu tidak membaca buku"

Aku menunduk. Terdiam, apa yang dikatakannya ada benarnya juga.

"Dan kudengar kau mendapat beasiswa. Kapan kau akan berangkat?" Tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi ini yang dibahas. Apa dia tidak tahu? Yang sedang kupikirkan adalah beasiswa itu! Aku berusaha melupakannya pagi ini dan dia menyebutnya sekarang?  
Dan apalagi itu?! "Kapan kau akan berangkat?" katanya?  
Oh... Jadi dia benar-benar ingin aku pergi dari sini?

Aku menggebrak mejaku dengan kedua kepalan tanganku. Aku geram dengan ini semua. Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku semakin kesal.

"AKU AKAN PERGI BESOK! APA KAU PUAS, HAH?!" Teriakku padanya.

Aku berlari keluar kelas, membawa tasku. Aku ingin membolos. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau lagi terlihat pandai di depan mereka, kalau pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak diperhatikan. Lebih baik aku pilih ke London saja. Memulai hidup baru, menjadi orang yang biasa-biasa saja.

Aku melewati ruang guru, dan sekilas aku mendengar ada suara ayahku di dalam sedang berbicara dengan kepala sekolahku. Dari nada suaranya, ia terdengar senang menerima kenyataan bahwa aku mendapat beasiswa ke London. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang guru terbuka, menampakkan ayahku yang berseri-seri. Ia pun langsung memelukku, menangis bahagia di pundakku.

"Nak, selamat, ya!" ucapnya bergetar.

"Ayah bangga padamu"

Sisi lain dari hatiku, merasa senang mendengarnya. Sekarang aku tahu apa cita-citaku. Dan sekarang aku sadar apa yang menjadi tujuanku belajar selama ini. Bukan untuk ke _Cambridge..._Bukan untuk perhatian teman-temanku. Tapi untuk melihat air mata kebahagiaan ayahku. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku semakin tidak ragu untuk menerima beasiswa itu.

***

Di rumah, aku mengemas semua barangku. Tak kusangka aku berangkat di esok hari. Kupikir mereka masih menunggu seminggu lagi untuk memberangkatkanku. Tapi ya sudahlah... Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?

Esoknya, aku berangkat ke bandara pukul 10 pagi. Di sana ada guru dan kepala sekolahku yang menyambutku. Kami bercanda-ria untuk menunggu pesawatnya tiba. Bercanda dengan guru... Menyedihkan, ya? Padahal aku berharap aku bisa bercanda dengan temanku dan keluargaku yang berjumlah lengkap. Aku berandai-andai Ibuku dan kakakku ada di sini. Menasihatiku agar dapat menjaga diri dengan baik di sana. Sejak ayah bercerai dengan Ibu, kami tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. Kakakku lebih memilih tinggal dengan Ibu. Sedangkan aku yang seharusnya juga dengan Ibu, terpaksa tinggal bersama ayah. Karena ia bilang kalau ia tidak ingin tinggal sendiri.

Pesawat yang akan memberangkatkanku ke London sudah tiba. Aku pamit kepada semuanya dan bilang pada mereka semua kalau aku akan memberikan yang terbaik dan berusaha apa yang aku bisa. Begitu aku memasuki sesi pengecekan barang, ada seseorang yang memanggilku dari jauh.

"hinata!"

"Hinataa!"

"HINATAA!"

Dari kejauhan, kulihat Naruto sedang berlari ke arahku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Dan kenapa dia melakukan hal yang memalukan di depan umum?

"Hi-na...ta!" ucapnya terputus-putus karena nafasnya. Ia tiba di depanku sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Gomen! Hontou ni gomennasai! Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu waktu itu" Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud. Sungguh. Waktu itu aku bertanya agar aku menghabiskan waktuku denganmu sebelum kau berangkat ke London"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Pipiku memanas.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu, jadi..." Ia memberikanku sebuah kotak yang dibungkus indah berwarna ungu, warna kesukaanku.

"Aku beri ini saja, ya. Aku tahu kau masih belum fasih dan pandai berbahasa Inggris. Aku tahu kau selalu mendapatkan nilai rendah di pelajaran olahraga. Aku juga tahu kau suka belajar dan membaca. Tapi aku tidak mau kau terjadi apa-apa di sana"

"Jadi aku belikan kau buku beserta kaset pelajaran bahasa Inggris, panduan percakapan, kamus _idiom_, dan buku bela diri beserta videonya agar kau bisa menjaga diri di sana."

Aku... Rasanya aku... Aku ingin menangis...

"Oh iya, disitu juga ada buku tentang istilah-istilah tentang matematika dalam bahasa Inggris. Kudengar matematika yang berupa bahasa Inggris itu sangat sulit, jadi aku memberimu itu juga" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

Hadiah ini, bungkus kado ini, buku-buku ini, video-video ini...  
Tak bisa kubendung lagi, aku menangis. Aku benar-benar terharu. Ternyata dari sekian banyaknya teman yang tidak mempedulikanku, masih ada orang yang memperhatikanku dan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bahagia...

"E-eh... Jangan nangis, Hinata. Hadiahnya kurang, ya? Kalau gitu kau minta apa? Aku akan kirim besok ke London"

"Tidak... Ini sudah lebih dari cukup" Isakku. "Kenapa... Ka-kau melakukan ini semua?"

Ia terdiam. Menatapku dengan ekspresi yang lagi-lagi membuatku sulit untuk membacanya. Sejurus kemudian, ia tersenyum tulus dan matanya yang membulat kaget berubah menjadi teduh.

"Karena aku menyukaimu"

"..."

Tangisku semakin deras. Ini benar-benar hal yang... Sungguh... Aku sendiri harus bilang apa? Ini adalah pernyataan cinta pertama yang kudapat dan ini adalah hal yang membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku yang tak pernah dipedulikan, tapi masih ada yang menyukaiku. Keajaiban apalagi yang telah datang padaku?

"Kalau suka, kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara padaku? Aku sedih tidak ada yang mengajakku bicara selain tentang pelajaran selama di sekolah" teriakku padanya.

Ia memelukku erat seakan ini semua akan berakhir... Seakan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

"Maaf. Aku malu. Kau tidak tahu seberapa lama aku menyiapkan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi karena keadaannya sangat mendesak, aku mengatakannya sekarang. Sekarang pun aku merasa lebih baik setelah mengatakannya padamu"

"Dan jangan lupa semua kadoku dibaca, ya? Hehe..."

Aku membalas pelukannya dan ikut memeluknya erat. Apakah ini rasanya punya teman? Apakah ini rasanya memiliki seseorang yang disukai?

"Arigattou, Naruto-kun" ucapku lirih. Ia menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku.

"Sama-sama"

Aku melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mataku.

"Ini bukan berarti aku menjawab perasaanmu" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain dengan sikap acuh tak acuh yang kubuat-buat.

"Hahaha... Iya. Maka dari itu, cepatlah kembali ke Jepang dan aku akan membuatmu membalas perasaanku" ucapnya sambil tertawa. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menampakkan semburat merahku.

"Belajar yang rajin, ya? Aku doakan kau bisa punya banyak teman di sana dan juga banyak yang bisa mengajakmu bicara. Kalau kau bisa berbahasa Inggris kan semua itu mudah."

"Oh ya, dan jangan lupa menghubungiku. Alamat _E-mail_ku ada di dalam kadomu." lanjutnya sambil mengerling.

Aku tersenyum. Melambaikan tangan ke semuanya... Kepala sekolah, wali kelasku, guru mata pelajaran bahasa inggrisku, ayahku dan Naruto.

"Ganbarimasuuu!" teriakku

"YOSSSH! Ganbatte" ucap semuanya kecuali Naruto.

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya pelan. Namun tatapan matanya meyakinkanku untuk tetap semangat. Hehe... Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tapi... Terima kasih, semuanya. Aku akan belajar atas kemauanku sendiri, bukan karena aku ingin terlihat pandai. Aku juga ingin melihat ayahku gembira ketika melihat aku pulang dari London membawa sertifikat lulus sarjana di _Cambridge_. Suatu saat, aku akan mengerti untuk apa hidup ini. Aku akan menemukan jalanku sendiri. Aku akan memikirkan baik-baik cita-citaku. Aku juga akan mencoba mendapatkan teman dan tidak menutup diri dengan keterpaksaan.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

Udah lama gak maen ke sini QwQ

btw, ini cuma sebuah cerpen yang terkubur(?) di dalam buku tulisku, yang kemudian kuubah menjadi fanfic. Heheh... Semoga suka ^^

Jika ada kesalahan kata atau typos, di review ya.

Review adalah support terbesar bagi Zi :'))


End file.
